How many news reports until they tell the truth?
by Flashpoint-addict-Emily
Summary: When Sam and Jules are closest to a hot call during patrol,they're first on the scene. Both will go in, only one will go out. What happens when one is blamed for the others death? Sam/Jules. Team family story. ONESHOT REVIEW


_**I dreamt this Sam/Jules story. I warn you it's sad. But some tragic story have happy endings? Does this one? R&R, thanks!**_

_"Tragedy stuck today, just outside of Toronto, when two SRU officers were on patrol and heard gunfire in the distance. When they arrived, they were anything but ready. Investigators now believe that the shooter was waiting for them with his loaded gun…" _The blonde news reporter's voice cut across the silence of the break room where Spike and Wordy were watching the were ambushed. They had gotten there, only to discover it was a set up. A soon as her feet hit the pavement bullets were flying everywhere. She instantly crouched behind the tall door of the suburban, glad for once she was short. Glass shattered from the windshield, and the door window, spraying out, all over her and the ground. Looking over the seat of the SUV she saw Sam, crouched in the same position as her, his gun drawn, poised to shoot. He returned fire, shooting in through the living room window of the large Toronto home. Jules threw herself across the seat and grabbed the radio, her voice pleading for back up."You okay?" He yelled as more hot lead pierced the Chevy, noting the stream of red blood running down her forehead."I'm fine," She yelled back over the noise. "We have to get in there," she told him, still yelling over the gunfire that hadn't stopped."Like hell we do, Jules!" he yelled. "That's a suicide mission," he shouted, still competing with the noise of the gun fire."They've got to be almost out of ammo, if the victim is inside, we have to get to her!" Jules retorted, ignoring his suicide comment."Then we wait them out," Sam ordered her, hoping it would work."No, I'm coming around," She yelled, turning back to the house, her blonde hair flying in a cascade around her. She quickly ran around the back of the hummer while Sam provided cover fire, he too almost out of bullets. He popped off two more shots before ducking down beside Jules."Think I got him?" Sam asked, peaking up over the SUVs door frame. His hands swiftly switching the magazine in his gun."We'll find out," she responded. "I'm going' around back," she told him, she started to run off but Sam grabbed her by the arm."What the hell is going' on Jules, why are you so intent on dying today?" he asked, her behaviour more reckless than normal."I have a date that I don't want to miss tonight," She responded, taking a second from the stressful situation to smile at him."Just make sure you're around for the rest of our dates," he warned. "I'll cover you," he told her propping his arms up on the door frame and waiting for any movement inside. When none came he slowly moved toward the house, his body low to the ground. He watched through the broken window for any movement, but found none. He crept up to the door, waiting to hear from Jules, she should have been inside by now. Waiting outside he saw a dark blur move passed the window, remembering that Jules was wearing a red hat, he fired, hitting his target."We're unable to release the name of the SRU officer who passed away earlier today at this time pending an investigation into the accidental death. We'll have more on that coming up," The commander ran a hand through his hair, he may have been hard on the team, but this was the last thing expected. They were always alright, they were always in one piece at the end of a long day, but now they'd lost another one. First Lou and now this. He leaned back into his office chair and sighed, the team would take this hard, harder than down the door, he dashed inside. "Jules?" he yelled to her, but she didn't answer. "Jules!" he yelled again, clearing his way through the house to the living room. Scanning the living room for the shooter, he found a woman on the floor bleeding to death. "JULES!" he screamed, instantly dropping his gun and running to her side. Her skin was pale, and clammy, as she shook on the floor in a pool of her own warm quickly pressed his hand to her abdomen where she was rapidly bleeding out, the blood instantly seeping between his fingers, coming too fast for him to stop. For anyone to stop. He picked her head up in his other hand, pulling it into his lap. "You're going to be okay babe," He told her, his voice thick with emotion. "You've got to be okay," he sobbed, knowing he was lying to her."Sammy," she coughed, choking on the blood that was pooling in her mouth. "Love you," she whispered, blood lining her lips, and streaming down her chin. Her voice was deep, her bright brown eyes filled with pain, and understanding."I know, Jules, I know, and I love you too, so so so much, just hang on, the ambulance will be here any second," he told her glancing out the window cursing himself for letting her run into the back of the house. Jules nodded limply, the movement causing her to cough up blood. The crimson liquid few everywhere, covering her face, and Sam's. Sam shuddered as he slowly watched the light in her eyes dull, and the warmth in her skin fade. Slowly he felt her body relax in his hands. "JULES!" He yelled at her, begging her to stay with dull, glassy eyes shifted toward him, her lips attempting to tell him something, but in her last moments, she was unable to form the words. The blood seeping onto Sam's lap and into her lungs was too much. "God Jules, I love you so much," Sam sobbed, pulling her to him, rocking back and forth, her flaccid body in his remained that way, unknowing of the people standing behind him. "Jules," he sobbed over and over and over, his body rocking out a steady rhythm with his pain. Greg dismissed his team, telling them with a look to wait outside, right now Jules was more important than evidence, more important than a slowly crossed the glass covered carpet to Sam's side where knelt down, Sam still rocking Jules's body in his arms. Greg sat a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder before reaching around San to brush the brown hair out of Jules's face. Softly, with tears in his eyes Greg ran his hand over her eyes, pulling them shut._"New information on the death of a Toronto police officer, right now investigators are saying it looks like a friendly fire accident. Apparently the partner of the officer fired blindly into the house he knew his partner was in." _

Sam's mother leaned back into the couch, her head resting on her husband's shoulder. They had been warned that the news would spin it this way. Tears cascaded down her face, leaving wet trails on her skin.

"I killed her Boss," Sam sobbed, his voice almost yelling. "I shot her, and all she could do was lay here and tell me she loved me," hot tears streamed down Sam's cheeks, blaming himself for the death of his lover. Greg remained silent, just listening."Sam, you have to let her go," Greg whispered after a while. Sam turned his red rimmed eyes toward his boss, his face full of questions. "You have to let the coroner take her," Greg concluded."An autopsy?" Sam questioned, turning back to the body in his arms. "No, Boss, it was me, I shot her, just let her be," he begged, not wanting to see her cut open."Sam, you know we can't do that, we have to do this the right way," Greg corrected before standing and motioning out the window for the coroner. The young black lady would never be ready to see what she saw just then. Two cops, one of them dead, and the other whishing he was. Shaking her head quickly at Greg she turned and walked back out of the passed a grief stricken Greg and a blood covered Sam on her way in. She found Jules lying on the floor, where Sam had laid her down._"Family members have been notified at this time that the Toronto Police officer killed this morning was SRU team one, only female Julianna Callaghan. Constable Callaghan was a long time member of the SRU's team headed by Sgt. Gregory Parker. This team has dealt with this kind of tragedy before. Almost 2 years ago when one of their own, Lewis Young, was brutally caught in a landline explosion, his heroic efforts truly saved the life of his team members…" _

Bill buried his face in his hands, his breathing laboured between sobs, he was never supposed to outlive his only daughter. Bill had only gotten off the phone with Greg moments before and now the news was spreading the word to the entire sauntered out of the house, his eyes not seeing anything around him. Spike wrapped him in his arms for comfort. Sam, however remained stiff, not feeling arms around him. "We're going to get this guy Sam, we won't sleep until we get him, lab is letting us get involved" he whispered to his friend. Sam stepped back away from her, his eyes angry."I killed her Spike, I pointed my gun at the window and fired!" He yelled, pointing a bloody arm at the living room window. "I shot her and all she could do is lay there and tell me she loved me! You're going to get her killer spike?" He asked him, his eyes still angry. "Then you're going to have arrest me," He concluded his voice much softer, before turning and walking down the road, away from the team, away from the accident, and away from Jules's dead body. Spike looked down at himself, down at Jules's blood staining her clothing and then she brought her eyes up to Wordy, who was watching him intently. Spike had tears gathering in his eyes. Wordy stepped forward and brought a hand behind on his shoulder to show watched the terrible exchange between the entire group, not knowing where to begin. He watched as Spike sobbed against Wordy and Greg made his way after Sam. Ed spun a circle, feeling his eyes well up he too spun away from the group in an attempt to regain his composure."Sam," Greg called after him. "You need to go home," his boss told him softly. Sam spun toward Greg, facing him. Thinking."I'm not going anywhere, she needs me," he responded, making a move to walk passed Greg back toward the house. The older man placed a hand on Sam's chest, stopping 's soft eyes begged Sam to understand "Sam she's gone, she doesn't need you here anymore," he told him. Sam's eyes visibly darkened at his boss's statement."I can't go home," he whispered. "Her stuff, it's there," Sam stuttered. Greg hadn't known that his two best snipers' were seeing each other, but now was not the time to act surprised or ask questions."Go to your parents Sam, take the weekend, I'll call you there when I know something," Greg told him, not giving him room for debate. Sam nodded before taking the keys to his hummer and walking away._"News about the accidental shooting just outside of Toronto is coming in faster now, recent reports tell us that Constable Callaghan and her partner have been at odds the last few weeks with tensions rising rapidly. Now this is only a speculation but it would seem quite a coincidence that she was brutally shot to death by her partner only a few hours ago," _

Steve's eyes bugged out of his head. She was dead? Partner? Jules didn't have a partner, not just one anyway. She can't be dead, she was the best in the business. Steve reached over for his phone and dialled her number, but she never answered, her voice mail filled the speakers with her twangy southern drawl. Jules never let it go to voice mail. Jules was large black suburban came to a stop outside the little house. Sam never brought the SUV to his parents, he knew his mom would be worried when she saw it. Looking down Sam cursed himself for not changing, he was covered in her blood, it darkening as it dried. While Sam sat in the SUV, thinking, he watched as the front door opened and his mom stepped out, watching him. Sam sighed and got out, he wanted nothing more than to avoid all the questions. Coming around the back of the SUV he watched as his mother brought a hand to her mouth, gasping from the sight of him."Sammy bear, what has happened?" She asked, her eyes watery. Sam stopped a few feet away from her and looked down at himself "Are you hurt baby?" she asked, her voice begging him to answer her."No Mom, I'm…it's not my blood," he whispered."What has happened?" she asked again, her Voice broken."Jules.." Sam started, running a hand through his hair. He knew he had to say it out loud but he wasn't ready to hear the words come from his mouth. "Jules, is dead mum," He choked over the statement." Sam watched as his mother's face changed from concern to horror. Sam felt his composure start to fade, as he began to shake. His mother crossed the distance between them and pulled his smaller frame against hers. Sam fell into his mothers arms, his knees collapsing under him. He sobbed in her arms, with her supporting all of his weight, holding him up.

Greg quietly made his way into the morgue, wishing he could have died without seeing this day. She was lying there, cold, stiff, and cut open. His breath caught, and he stopped just inside the door, unable to walk in and stand over her. She was his daughter, she came to him spunky with a fresh and new desire to fight crime like he'd never seen. He'd watched as she hung on his every word and absorbed all the information he had to share with her. He'd seen her fire go out when Lou killed, she'd become all business, all by the book. She never wore her hair in braids or pig tails after that, she never made the same jokes like she did before, she had changed. Greg sighed as tears gathered in his eyes, he stepped back out of the station and back into the hallway, unable stop thinking of himself as walking the road alone from now on. He took a few deep breaths and looked down at his hands, her blood washed away but still clinging to his cuff. The shirt was ruined, he'd have to throw it away, and in a sick way he felt it was his last true connection to the vibrant young woman he had proudly called his his emotions he turned and walked back into the morgue. "Dr. what have you got?" He asked, his voice stronger than he felt."I've recovered the bullet," she stated, her voice sad, deep with emotion. The coroner Jill held up a small baggie, inside a small bullet sat in the bottom corner. "It's a nine mil, standard issue," Jill said, choking up. "It looks like…" her voice cracked, she hated working on cops. Jill stopped and swallowed before continuing, "It looks like it's from Sam's gun," She concluded. "excuse me," She mumbled before turning and walking to the corner of large room, trying to regain her composure"I'll get it to the lab…" Greg said. Sighing, he leaned over the table, bringing his face close to Jules, reaching out with his right hand he grasped her cold hand in his. Greg brought his lips close to her ear, "dormer bien mija" he whispered in a language Jill wouldn't understand._"Recent development in the story of the tragic death of Constable Julianna Callaghan, Constable Samuel Braddock, also of the SRU team one has been relieved from duty today, his superior asking for his badge and gun. Constable Braddock is not set to face charges at this time, pending the investigation…" _

Jules's father leaned back into his tattered couch. He'd heard the phone ringing all afternoon, but decided against answering it, he knew that number, and the last thing he wanted to do was speak to his daughters commander. When the realization washed over him about what he wanted he wished he had answered. Blindly reaching over the end of the couch, he grabbed the phone and dialed Norman's pulled the hummer up behind the one he'd lent to Sam earlier that day. Today however was about Jules, his daughter, and he had to focus on that despite the added pain of stepping into the Braddock family home.

When Sam's mom came to the door, she quickly pulled Horatio into a hug. "I'm sorry about Jules," She mumbled to him. Greg nodded silently before following her into the house. "Sam is in the shower, he was so covered in…He should be down soon," She told the awkward red head, motioning to the couch. Greg focused on the news reporter on the screen, unwilling to believe anything they were saying. Where they got their information he would never stood looking into the mirror, his eyes rimmed with redness, puffy and scratchy from the tears. He glanced at his face, her blood smeared across it. She'd coughed it up on him in her last moments, but he'd forgotten until now, until he could see it and feel the whole thing over again. Pushing through the pain that was settling in his chest he stepped into the hot water. The water ran down his warm skin, burning clean paths through the blood that was left behind. Sam watched as the water at his feet turned red. Sam sobbed, collapsing to his knees on the floor of the shower as he washed away the last piece of Jules he had. In a moment of pure grief San wished he hadn't taken a shower and that he could have stayed that way, covered in her forever. He knew it was twisted, but just like Greg it was the last tangible thing they had of their beloved padded through the house, feeling slightly better than he had before. He was dressed in his fathers clothing, all if it ill fitting on his smaller frame, but at least he was clean, at least he could look down and not have his senses bombarded by the last few moments of his lover's life."Sarge, what are you doing here?" he asked when he made his way into the living room."I need your gun Sam," Greg responded honestly."You're suspending me?" Sam asked pulling the gun from his hip and holding it out to his boss, all fight in him dying with Jules hours before."Jill recovered a bullet it needs to cross checked by the investigators with your gun. They said they would keep us updated," Greg admitted. Sam nodded his understanding."What happens now?" Sam asked. When Greg gave him a questioning look he continued. "I shot her Greg, God forgive me but I killed the love of my life, you have to arrest me," Sam told his boss."Let's follow the evidence," Greg retorted, leaving Sam to grieve with his parents._"We've just learned more on the brutal Murder of SRU officer Julianna Callaghan, it would appear that she struggled before succumbing to death, sources say there are signs of a struggle throughout the house. Investigators are looking into allegations Constable Callaghan spent her last moments fighting off Sam Braddock in an attempt to save her own life…" _

The news had it all wrong, they always did. His baby sister always spoke so highly of Sam, infarct Andy Callaghan less than surprised when his baby sister had accidentally let it slip that she was sleeping with him. Andy sighed, leaning back into his office chair. The news was painting his sister's boyfriend to be a , Ed and Wordy stood just outside a lab where a CSI was testing the gun. They felt so helpless, waiting to hear the results of the test fire. They had found little evidence in the home, it was obviously just a stopping point for the shooters, if they were even there at all. If this wasn't just an attempt at Sam and Jules's lives. Again Greg felt a pull at his heart when he remembered just how short Jules's life was, and how literally short she was without four inch heels on. The ballistics expert spun the bullets around and around checking for matching striations. Once he'd spun them over and over and over he slowly made his way out of the lab and to the officers team that was waiting."Sam, is not the killer," He stated, a small smile on his lips. Some good news at last. "What this means is, the killer is still out there, however Sam is sure he shot someone. My team is going to check all hospitals in the area, and night shift will get back to the scene, and find out how they got away."_"Another update coming to us now on the death of Julianna Callaghan, a SRU officer, her commanding officer Sgt. Gregory Parker has scheduled a press conference to take place this afternoon just outside of the police station. He is quoted as saying he plans to 'set the media straight'…" _

Joe held the phone away from his ear to hear the news anchor as she made an announcement on the progress in his little sister's case. He relayed what he had just heard to his older brother, both boys sighing in relief. At least Jules's death won't have caused the career of her boyfriend to be ruined. The two brothers agreed to meet later that day, both of them needing the comfort of family right made his way into the dark church, crossing himself before stepping foot into the sanctuary. He let his eyes adjust to the lack of light before slowly making his way to the young blonde man sitting in the pew with his head bowed. Greg sat beside him, and waited for Sam to look up."You come to arrest me?" Sam asked, his voice holding no sound of laughter."You didn't kill her Sam," Greg whispered, glad that the church was empty. Sam's dark eyes searched Greg's face, deciding that Greg was telling him the truth. Sam let his head fall forward, his eyes squeezing shut. The amount of relief he felt was minimal, but at least he could climb into bed knowing he hadn't taken the life of the one he loved."You're sure?" Sam asked squinting at His boss. "The bullet was a nine mil, standard issue, but not from your gun. Whoever shot her turned her own gun on her. When you fired through the window you must have hit him, causing him to let Jules go," Greg explained. That's what the CSIs were telling him."I didn't hear two gun shots," Sam argued. Greg shrugged a little, not having an answer."We have to get this guy, he can't get away with murdering her," Sam told him. Greg nodded his understand, shifting in his seat to look at the altar in front of the church."The CSIs are working on it," he explained. "I've scheduled a press conference for this afternoon," Greg stated. "You should come," he concluded before standing and making his way out of the church.

"Wordy, where's Greg!" Ed asked sprinting down the hallway."He's about to address the press, why?" Wordy asked, taking in his panicked expression. "Lab says they got something," he stated, following Wordy into the briefing room where Spike was waiting making small talk with Sarah the CSI evidence from the house. "I ran the skin from under Jules's finger nails, and most of it was Sam's," Sarah stated. "They were holding on to each other," Spike breathed, his brow furrowing. "What does that have to do with anything, Sam wouldn't hurt Jules," Wordy defended. "No, I know that but then I thought, if she came in contact with the killer before maybe I should break down the samples and see if she got some of her attackers skin too." "And she did?" Spike asked, his voice hopeful. "Yeah, I got a hit on Steve Johns," Sarah said handing the paperwork to Spike. "We will find him," Sarah responded. _"Earlier today two police officers belonging to Toronto's SRU were called to calm a hostage from an anonymous tip after hearing gunshots from the area. Constables Julianna Callaghan and Samuel Braddock responded to the call promptly with hopes of safely bring Kelly Fleming home to her parents. Upon arrival the officers took heavy gunfire, seeking shelter behind the police issue Chevrolet Suburban where Callaghan called for backup…."_ The black SUV pulled to a screeching halt in front of the rundown apartment building, followed by a fleet of green and white cop cars. "Be careful," Ed told his team before they all hopped out of the SUV with their guns drawn. "You too," They all responded sadly. The swarm of police officers descended on the rundown apartment building, they found the kidnapper sitting in his living room watching Greg address the press. He wore his sunglasses; anyone who knew him it wasn't because of the sun but because of the weight he was carrying as he spoke before the mass of reporters. "Where's Kelly?" Wordy yelled at the man, his gun poised at his head. "I don't know who you're talking about," the grungy man responded, his voice scratchy. "Tell us where she is or I swear to God I'll kill you right here," Ed sneered through clenched teeth. The kidnapper glanced from Ed to Wordy to spike and back again before looking at the T.V. "You knew that brunette bitch didn't you?" He asked laughing a little. "YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE IS THAT LITTLE GIRL!" Wordy screamed, never lacking candour. Steve jumped at the sound of Wordy's voice, growing uneasy as Wordy inched forward, the barrel of his pistol only a few inches for Johns' forehead. "She's on the roof," he sneered. "Steven Johns you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Kelly Fleming and the Murder of a SRU police officer," a back up police officer told the man as he holstered his gun and roughly pushed the man out of the chair he was sitting in. "I'm going' up there," Wordy stated, turning and heading out with two uniform officers on his heels. _"Acting under the assumption the five year old girl was inside when Callaghan entered through the back while Braddock provided cover fire from the front. When Braddock entered the house he discovered that Callaghan had been shot. News reports attributed the shot to Braddock; we now know however that the bullet lodged in Ms. Callaghan's abdomen was from her own gun, when the kidnappers turned it on her…" _Back at the station Wordy and Spike emerged from the elevator, a small brunette girl clinging to Wordy's shoulder. Spike watched as Wordy placed the little girl in her mother's arms after three days of searching. "I'm sorry about Constable Callaghan," the woman whispered, clinging to her daughter. "Thank you," Wordy responded, not trusting his voice to say more. "She was a comfort to me when this whole thing started, I'm just sorry it had to turn out this way," She continued, running her hand over her daughter's thick hair. "Your daughter is safe," Wordy almost whispered. "Jules would have considered this call a success, even if it meant losing her life." The woman nodded her understanding before turning her attention back to her daughter. _"Constable Julianna Marie Callaghan passed away shortly after being shot, Braddock remained with her at the time of her death until the arrival of my team. Let me be clear that the news reports finding fault with Constable Braddock are false. Recent evidence has led to the arrest of Steven Johns who will stand trial for the murder of a police officer. Furthermore the reports of Callaghan fighting off Braddock in an attempt to save her life are false, as are the reports of a hostile relationship between SRU officers. The two shared a loving and friendly relationship until she passed away in his arms earlier today. Constable Callaghan has served as one of Toronto's top female officers and RCMP here in in Toronto since 1999. While serving here in Toronto she has been influential in putting hundreds if not thousands of criminals behind bars. To refer to her as one of SRU's finest would be a vast understatement. Ms. Callaghan was a vibrant, kind, caring, young lady with a huge heart and a strong desire to find the truth and negotiate people out of the worst 2 hours of their lives. She will always be loved, and missed by those who were privileged enough to know her. May she rest in peace." _Greg turned and faces his team, all of them standing just a few feet behind him. Wordy had his hand on Sam's shoulder, hoping the soft comfort would somehow ease his pain. "What do we do know?" Ed asked, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Now, we go home, and tomorrow we come back and we do what we do best," Greg told him, his eyes sincere. "We do it for her," Sam agreed. Slowly, what was left of the team, Ed Lane, Kevin Wordsworth, Michelangelo Scarlatti, Samuel Braddock, and Gregory Parker turned, and walked away for the police department. Each of them with heavy hearts.

Three years later:They sat around the table, laughing and joking around. It was their normal table for eight, even though most nights they never filled it. It sat nestled in the back of a small smoky bar, where they had met for as long as they could remember. The women were outnumbered tonight, that meant the joke was on them. Sure they were always outnumbered but, they handled it and his girlfriend Riley bantered back and forth the way they always had, pretending to argue over something Spike had said. Kate, although new to the team occasionally joined in to take Riley's side, but Wordy kept his mouth shut. He wasn't about to find out just how bad Spikes' bad side was. Ed watched them with his thoughtful eyes; he was mentally taking notes on everything. Sophie too watched them, silently."Greg coming' tonight?" Kate asked after the banter had worn itself out."You're guess is as good as ours," Spike responded laughing a little. He was always welcome but rarely made appearances. spike always said it was because he didn't know how to act without Jules and Sam around, but everyone else just figured it was because he was still the quiet man of many convictions who kept to himself. The conversation died for a moment, and everyone stared somewhere was Spikes' sudden outburst that brought them all out of their thoughts. "Oh my God," he had breathed loud enough for them to all turn. He was standing almost instantly then, crossing the bar and pulling someone close to her."Who's that?" Kate asked Riley, who shrugged, before turning to Wordy who sat watching as Spike got up to greet the guest as well."Sam Braddock," Wordy explained like he was a legend."The guy Kate replaced?" Riley asked point a finger at Kate. Wordy nodded, still not taking his eyes off of Sam as Spike pulled him in for a hug as well. The three some made their way over to the corner table."It's good to see you," Wordy all but whispered to him."You too Wordy," he responded."Sam this is Riley Kern Lane family friend, and Kate Simmons, she works on the team now," Ed made introductions."My replacement huh?" Sam asked laughing a little, before taking a seat next to Spike."We haven't heard from you in years, where have you been?" Spike asked him."Vancouver," he stated simply."You moved there?" wordy asked, surprised."After I left the call that day I packed my things and moved away, I couldn't walk the streets of Toronto and not think about what happened to her," Sam explained. Talking about it much easier now that time had passed, but Wordy and Spike recognized the pain that he still carried in his eyes. Ed sat a soft hand on his arm, reassuring him that they understood."What do you do in Vancouver?" Sophie asked, speaking for the first time that night."I'm a cop, normal patrol stuff with normal hours, and the rest of the time I'm just Dad," he explained a small smile crossing his lips."You have kids?" Wordy asked, her voice soft."Two. Twins. They just turned two a few months ago," He elaborated. Everyone beamed around the table. "Actually Elizabeth and I were taking them shopping just a block over when I remembered it was Monday and thought I would see if you guys kept up the tradition," Sam elaborated."Every Monday," Ed responded proudly."What's new with all of you?" Sam asked, wanting to shift the subject."Go ahead Riley," Spike said leaning back into his chair, watching Riley. She smiled largely before placing her left hand on the table for Sam to see her engagement ring. Riley launched into a story of how great her fiancée was making everyone roll their eyes. They'd all heard it before."What about you Spike?" Sam asked, nodding to his old friend across the table.

"Who do you think bought that rock man?" Spike asked laughing at Sam. Sam's eyes darted between Riley and Spike for a moment before he gave them a huge smile. Glad that they were getting a chance to do what he and Jules never had. Once the conversation had died down and Sam was up to date on everyone's story he glanced around the table."Greg is still around isn't he?" Sam asked after a second."Of course, where else would he be?" Kate laughed, even after leaving so many years ago, she knew she'd find Greg right where she left him, doing the same thing day in and day out and never getting sick of it."Well who's seat am I in then," Sam asked looking at the only empty seat at the table knowing it belonged to Greg and wondering who else was missing."That seat belongs to you Sam," A soft voice answered from behind him, a voice Sam would never forget. "To you and to my daughter," Greg stated as Sam turned to meet his soft eyes. "It's a large seat to fill," he concluded as Sam stood and wrapped his former boss into a large hug."It's good to see you Sarge," Sam breathed, remembering how much he missed this father joined the table and the conversationally easily as he always had years before. They remained that way until Sam's cell phone vibrated against that table. He glanced down at it and smiled"I have to get going, they're done shopping," Sam stated, before standing telling Kate and Riley it was nice to meet them. "Would you like to meet my family?" Sam asked turning to Greg who nodded silently before standing and following Sam out of the bar. The rest quickly followed too, always interested where children were involved.A beautiful dark skinned woman sat on the bench just outside the bar, a small boy with matching skin and dark hair sat at her feet playing with a car, a little girl with dark curly hair perched in her lap. Wordy smiled instantly and the precious family before him, glad that Sam had finally found happiness."Liz, this is Greg Parker, Kate Simmons, Riley Kern, Kevin Wordsworth Ed and Sophie Lane and Spike Scarlatti. Guys this is my wife Elizabeth, my son Parker and," he paused to wink at his boss and to pick up the small girl from his wife's lap. The little girl quickly went to her father, watching the new faces intently. "This is my daughter, Jules," he concluded, watching their faces for a reaction. Sophie's eyes instantly went watery as smiles crossed Greg Ed Spike and Wordy's faces."She would have been honoured, just as I am" Greg stated extending his hand to Sam's wife. "It's a pleasure to meet you.""It was odd to me at first to name my daughter after his first love, but then I realized that it was her who taught him how to truly love, and so it is an honour to name my daughter after someone who meant so much to him," Elizabeth explained when the silence got awkward, everyone wondering how much Elizabeth knew of Sam and Jules's said his goodbyes to the team and promised to call more often before loaded his family in the back of the rental car and drove away. Sam drifted in and out of the Toronto traffic easily, as though he had never left. When he came up on an area he knew well he sighed."Babe do you mind if we stop somewhere?" He asked turning to his wife who shook her head, knowing where he meant. Sam pulled the SUV off the busy road into the cemetery. "Do you mind if just Jules and I go?" Sam asked softly. Again his wife shook her head, she understood. Sam quickly grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the palm, glad he had found someone so held his daughter close to his side, as he walked between the rows and rows of headstones."Look sweetheart, this is Daddy's friend, the one who has the same name as you," He told her, whispering in her ear."What's it say daddy?" She asked, her voice deeply accented with sleep."If tears could build a stairwayand memories were a laneWe would walk right up to heavenAnd bring you back farewell words were spokenNo time to say goodbyeYou were gone before we knew itAnd only God knows whyOur hearts still ache in sadnessand secret tears still flowBut now we know you want usTo mourn for you no moreTo remember all the happy timesLife still has much in storeSince you'll never be forgottenWe pledge to you todayA cherished place within our heartIs where you'll always stay"Sam read aloud to her, even though he knew she didn't understand."What's it mean?" She asked, her voice quiet."It means that she was loved very, very much, and that lots of people miss her," Sam told his daughter, holding her closer."You loved her daddy?" Jules asked him. Sam nodded, his eyes lining with tears. "Love her like you love me?" She questioned."No apple pie, Daddy will always love you more," Sam admitted, before turning and walking away, it would always be his secret that his daughter's most beloved nickname was one he'd learned from Jules all those years ago when he'd first joined the team.

_**Thanksss. Review !**_


End file.
